nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Amatis Herondale
Amatis Herondale (z domu Graymark)'' '' - siostra Luke'a i pierwsza żona Stephena Herondale. Była jedną z pierwszych Mrocznych Łowców. Została zabita przez Sebastiana. Biografia Historia Gdy była młoda, matka porzuciła ją i Luke'a, by dołączyć do Żelaznych Sióstr. Od tamtej pory wychowywała brata, z którym bardzo się zżyła. Amatis należała do Kręgu wraz ze swoim mężem Stephenem. Po tym, jak Luke został ugryziony przez wilkołaka, ku rozczarowaniu brata odmówiła mu pomocy. Morgenstern uznał, iż Amatis nie pasuje do jego zaufanego dowódcy, Stephena, i zmusił go do rozwodu. Herondale ożenił się ponownie z Celine Herondale. Byli małżonkowie nigdy więcej się nie widzieli. Mimo to Stephen pozostawił jej dom i regularnie wysyłał listy. Amatis postanowiła opuścić Krąg. Jocelyn, z którą nadal utrzymywała kontakt, przekonała ją, że Luke nadal był tym samym człowiekiem, co kiedyś. Amatis pozwoliła mu ukrywać się w jej domu, chociaż rodzeństwo nie potrafiło sobie zaufać tak, jak dawniej. Przez kolejnych kilka lat się nie widzieli. Kolejne spotkanie rodzeństwa nastąpiło w 2007 roku. Luke poprosił siostrę o pomoc dla Clary, która napiła się za dużo wody z Jeziora Lyn. Amatis pozwoliła im zatrzymać się w jej domu. Gdy stan Clary poprawił się, kobieta odpowiedziała na pytania dotyczące przeszłości swojej i Luke'a. Przygotowując się na odparcie ataku Valentine'a, Amatis udała się na spotkanie w Sali Porozumień. Nawet wtedy starała się trzymać z dala od innych Nocnych Łowców. Później, gdy Clary narysowała nową runę pozwalającą zobaczyć osobę, którą najbardziej się kocha, ujrzała Stephena. Po bitwie na Równinie Brocelind pogodziła się z bratem. Spotkała się również z Jacem, któremu przekazała pudełko z listami i pamiątkami po jego ojcu. Mroczna Wojna Kilka tygodni po bitwie Amatis zaginęła. Okazało się, że została porwana przez Sebastiana Morgensterna, który zmusił ją do wypicia z Piekielnego Kielicha. Stała się jedną z Mrocznych Łowców. W czasie walk zraniła Magnusa Bane'a, a Alec Lightwood postrzelił ją strzałą z łuku. Brała udział w ataku na Instytut w Los Angeles i bitwie w Adamantowej Cytadeli. Razem z pozostałymi Mrocznymi wyruszyła do Edomu. Po tym, jak Clary zraniła Sebastiana mieczem i demoniczna krew opuściła jego ciało, Amatis chciała kontynuować atak na Nocnych Łowców. Jonathan powiedział Jace'owi, że Piekielny Kielich można zniszczyć jedynie wrzucając go do runicznego kręgu. Amatis próbowała go powstrzymać, lecz nic to nie dało. Wszyscy Mroczni zmarli natychmiast po zniszczeniu Kielicha. Osobowość Amatis została opisana jako osoba kochająca bliskie jej osoby. Przez lata unikała swojego brata Luke'a. Nawet po rozwodzie kochała swojego byłego męża- Stephena. Prowadziła spokojne życie w Alicante, jako Nocna Łowczyni. Odmówiła udziału w posiedzeniu Rady twierdząc, że nie ma wpływu na jej decyzje. Wygląd Amatis miała niebieskie oczy, podobnie jak Luke. Siwiejące włosy farbowała na brąz. Występowanie * Zło, które kochamy * Miasto popiołów ''(wspomniana) * ''Miasto szkła ''(pierwsze pojawienie się) * ''Miasto upadłych aniołów ''(wspomniana) * ''Miasto zagubionych dusz * Miasto niebiańskiego ognia * A History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld Galeria Amatis.jpg Amatis_i_Stephen.jpeg|Amatis i Stephen Amatis2.jpeg Stephen, Amatis, Celine i Michael.jpg|Stephen, Amatis, Celine i Michael Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Herondale'ów Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy Kategoria:Mroczni Nocni Łowcy Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Graymarków Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Garroway'ów Kategoria:Członkowie Clave'u Kategoria:Członkowie Kręgu en:Amatis Herondale